Sheik
by Tomulosity
Summary: The Dark Lord Ganondorf now rules Hyrule with an iron fist. He squeezes the once peaceful land of any happiness it once had. But there are those who will fight against even the greatest of evils. One such warrior could be Hyrule's former Princess...
1. Chapter 1

**Sheik**

-Prologue-

Worries of all types showered my mind like the falling rain. I buried my young face into Impa's back, trying not to let my tears show. But it was the most difficult thing I had ever attempted.

My father had been murdered before my eyes. Paralyzed with horror, I had watched his limp body fall to the ground, the life sucked ruthlessly from it by the magic of true evil. Then I saw the face of it.

Its smile was of one whose mind had been utterly obliterated by the desire for power. In its eyes gleamed the will to destroy all who opposed its black ambitions. Its laugh echoed the sound of insane pleasure at the assassination of its enemy.

Evil had killed my father. Evil's name was Ganondorf Dragmire.

Suddenly, a voice. A kind voice, the sound of it putting my aching heart at ease. It seemed to resonate loudly throughout the world's entirety, but this could not be so, for Impa, my beloved guardian, seemed to hear nothing.

_Zelda._ It said. _You are one who is called the Princess of Destiny. Yours is to enter the ranks of the defenders of justice, they who are called the Six Sages._

The shock that coursed through my body at these words was not that of a pleasant surprise, nor was it that of a dreadful revelation. It was simply shock. No feelings were attached.

_However, _The voice continued. _Your fate differs from them. You shall not become a Sage to merely join them, but to lead them through the oncoming age of darkness, for this age comes swiftly. You must be the driving force that will bring this magnificent land out of the time of despair, and into the age of prosperity._

The feeling of hopelessness that I had been carrying was suddenly lifted. For now I knew that I had the ability to honor my father's memory, to rescue this land from eternal evil, as he would have wanted me to do.

_Now, _The voice said, _accept, young Zelda, the title of Sage of Destiny._

The voice spoke no more. But when it had finished these last words, a feeling of great strength entered my being, as though great power had just been handed to me. I knew now, that with such gifts given to those who would stand against injustice, the Evil King would never triumph.

I knew at once what must be done first with this new power. Blocking out the plodding of the hoofs of the horse Impa and I had escaped on, I relayed a telepathic vision to the boy who might be our greatest chance for victory.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

It seemed that even after all that had occurred in the past hours, my ten year old body still craved the sleep that had escaped it, for I was suddenly awakened by Impa's gentle shake. My eyes swiftly darted around our surroundings, and I quickly realized that we had ridden to a small cluster of trees, not far from the forest that a friend of mine called his home.

"Come princess, you must rest." Impa whispered soothingly. I leapt down from the back of the horse. After the sleep I had just gained, the very idea of spending the rest of the night inactive seemed preposterous.

"Not yet Impa." I answered. "I can't sleep right now. Even if I tried, I probably wouldn't be able to anyway."

Impa embraced me sadly. "I know child. Many things have changed, and not a single one for the better."

Tears slid down my cheek. Though I now knew that there was hope, the loss of my father was still more painful than any wound.

Impa looked me in the eye sternly. "But it will change again, Zelda. We must believe that it will all change again."

I shook my head. "I think this might be the first time you've ever been wrong about something Impa." I answered with an ever-so-slight smile showing through my tears. "Something _has_ changed for the better."

It was then that I told my guardian about the voice. As I relayed its message, her eyes widened, but she said nothing. However, when I told her of the message I had given to Link, she interrupted sharply.

"Had he collected all of the Spiritual Stones when you taught him the Song of Time?" She said, a sense of urgency in her voice.

I looked at her quizzically. "Well, he probably did if he was coming back to Town. Link doesn't strike me as someone who would slack off on his duty."

Impa nodded gravely. "I was hoping your answer would be different. If Link tries to enter the Sacred Realm, he will find one more obstacle; the Master Sword."

I drew a sharp intake of breath at this revelation. I had heard of the legendary blade, but never where it was kept or what its purpose was. "But why is this bad news?" I enquired. "The Master Sword could only be helpful to Link, couldn't it?"

Impa nodded. "If he were to wield it, yes. Few can draw the Sword from its pedestal, but I believe our forest friend has a worthy spirit." She was obviously very worried about something, and this would be the first time.

"However, this may do far more harm than good." She continued. "If Link pulls the Sword from the pedestal, the gateway to the Sacred Realm will be open, and…"

"Ganondorf could get it." I whispered, horrified at my mistake. "He could take the Triforce."

We both sat in silence, our thoughts lingering on this terrible possibility. Guilt now joined forces with all of my other feelings, creating an overwhelming jumble of emotion. Until I had another thought.

"But…If Link gets to the Triforce first…"

Impa nodded. "That is a possibility. But he is a young child, no matter how courageous he may be. Ganondorf is a powerful…."

She broke off sadly. "We must have faith in our young warrior. And now that you have been made a Sage, we may have the means to reverse these tragic events."

She stood up. "For now though, no matter how much you may be opposed to the idea, you need your rest."

I nodded obediently. "I'll get some, Impa."

"Good. I will stand watch for Stalchildren. Please, try to get some more sleep."

As I began to search for a comfortable spot of ground, I thought I heard my guardian whisper, "You will certainly be in need your energy."


End file.
